THE MARRISSA GAMES
|last_updated= |status=Completed |archive_of_our_own= (removed) |elsewhere=On Sue Mary's Tumblr (removed) |series1_name=''ADVENTURES OFF MARRISSA ROBERTS'' |series1_preceded_by=''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' |series1_succeded_by=''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' |series2_name=Marrissa trollfics by Doombly |series2_preceded_by=''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' |series2_succeded_by=''Real Beauty'' }} THE MARRISSA GAMES is the fourth MarrissaTheWriter story, and the third one featuring Marrissa Roberts. As the name states, Marrissa is called to the Reaping for the Hunger Games. It was written in response to a large-scale purge of stories in FanFiction.Net in 2012, which included the deletion of ITS MY LIFE! and Invader Zim: Born Again Christian. Critics United are thought to have been involved with the purge, and as such they play a great role in the story. Plot Marrissa Roberts has been happily living with Wheatly and their daughter in Portal Labs. However, they find that Atbod and P-Las, Atlas and P-Body's kids, have used all the zombee taters for making drugs and beer and Portal Labs' food supplies have run out. As such, Marrissa, Wheatly and Chell Junor head out to investigate. They eventually end up at District 12, where the Reaping is occurring. President Snow calls Primrose Everdeen, Peeta Peeta Sandwich Eata and Marrissa into the Games. Katniss Everdeen attempts to volunteer for Prim but has fecal incontinence and therefore is ineligible for the Games, and Wheatly attempts to volunteer for Marrissa but is a robot and does not get into the Games either. Prim, Peeta and Marrissa hence get to the train, where they are met by the prep team. Marrissa's "booty salonist" in particular turns out to be Business Man. Marrissa thinks that Business Man has betrayed her for good by marrying Skepkitty, but the two have divorced. Marrissa also meets the mentor of the three, Haymish Abernathy, but as he is doing drugs and beer and enjoying strip-tease of Louise Boombooms the 2 he cannot help them. Marrissa also meets Atlas and P-Body. It turns out that they never died and only ever pretended to be Atbod and P-Las. As Prim confronts Haymish about training, they are met by Effie Trinket and have dinner on a train. Meanwhile, after Marrissa has left, Wheatly falls into depression. Missing Marrissa, Wheatly is met by Gale Thunderpants, a guy who's actually named Ron Weesley and has powers from being a wizard. Together, they train their wizard powers and when they are powered, they come to help Marrissa in the final battle. On the train, just as the tension goes slightly up, Frank Fifteen stops the train in its tracks. A mini-battle occurs on the set, as Prim sings a song while kicking ass and Marrissa finishes Frank Fifteen off. Seeing the battle, Haymish decides to quit drugs and beer and actually train Marrissa. As the train has exploded, Marrissa thinks that they won't be going to the Games after all. However, another train, Thomas the Tank Engine, comes and attempts to kill the three, but luckily they are saved by the TEEN FORTRESS 2. In the past, Agents J and K were called by Abraman Linkan to find the TEEN FORTRESS 2, who were practicing for Redman and Bluman in Half-Life College. J and K fought the characters of Amnesia: The Dark Descent in the place and successfully defeated them. After turning on the manual drive of Thomas, who had originally died, Marrissa, Prim and Peeta end up at the Capitol, a city run by Critics United in which all the guys had balls of steel, seeing as Ratman is a trendsetter, and the place has lots of food, including a chocolate river that Willy Wanker once owned. Peeta is angry, seeing as they with Prim only ever ate garbage back in District 12. Business Man prepares Prim with boob jobs and butt jobs and Peeta with strong muscles and a chin, but he cannot do anything to the already-perfect Marrissa and instead sticks her with a black dress that burns up, making Marrissa the girl on fire as a retribution to the falmer trollz. Marrissa then meets up with the other tributes, such as Roo the half-kangaroo, Sweary Guy and the original falmer trollz, such as Skepkitty and Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000. When called to show off, Marrissa accidentally kills one of the judges. However, she still leaves with a positive impression, seeing as her score was 100. Finally, at the interviews, Skepkitty proceeds to give another musical number, leading Marrissa to think that the falmer trolls are going to win. With the last ceremonial parts over, the tributes finally come to the Hunger Games and they begin, but not before the TEEN FORTRESS 2, pretending they're actually the District 3 tributes, come. Meanwhile, Whip Whittaker, attempting to fly a plane while drunk, ends up at the Capitol. He cleaned up all the drugs and beer from the train so Marrissa could win the Games, but Atlas and P-Body intervene in time and he switches sides. However, he swithces sides once again, seeing that Haymish cannot be converted, and shoots Atlas and P-Body. In the Games, a disturbing scene, that Doombly comments "puts Ratman's balls of steel to shame", happens. Glimmer accidentally mistakes a tracker jacker nest for a tampon and dies as a consequence. Most other tributes die too, and the games, which were paused for a week so the tributes could celebrate Christmas, slowly come to an end, with only Marrissa, Prim and Peeta left. However, they are met with monsters, and are only saved by Whip, who takes them to a floating Portal Labs facility. With that, the final battle begins. In the heat of the battle, Peeta is converted to a robot and it turns out he was really P-Body's brother, and GLaDOS, who reveals herself to have been President Snow all along, kills everyone but Marrissa. However, Marrissa has kept the portal gun with herself, and makes two portals on GLaDOS so she implodes onto herself and dies. Finally, Wheatly makes a sacrifice and brings all the good guys, such as Caroline and the TEEN FORTRESS 2, back to life. As the happy end comes, Abraman Linkan, who pretended to be assassinated, comes to the future and becomes the new president. In the epilogue, set three months later, a lot has changed. The Hunger Games now became the falmer Hunger Games, Haymish and Whip have established an AA place, and Ratman owned the flying Portal Labs so he was the chief policeman. Finally, Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix appear, digging Wheatly from his grave and resurrecting him, and the fanfic ends. Following MSTs Dramatic readings Trivia *The Archive of Our Own mirror of THE MARRISSA GAMES was originally maintained by ASBusinessMagnet before it was given to Doombly, hence the sharp change in style of the headers. Gallery The marissa games poster by bad asp-d53qtlo.jpg|Variant cover, by Lattsam (guest commentator of TFT3K). MARRISSA GAMES MARRISSA GAMES